naruto x hinata
by tifaxcloud4life
Summary: basically what the title says read to find out


It started as a normal day for all the leaf ninja  
Naruto: *wakes up and breaks his alarm clock then gets up and eats a bowl of ramen  
Hinata: gets out of bed and runs down the hall almost kissing neji and spins around him instead  
Neji: great anthor 1 of her mornings  
Choji :wakes up and head to ichi raku for ramen  
Skikamaru: is sleeping under a tree*  
Ino *is busy in the flower shop*  
Sakura: wakes up and does her hair*  
Sasuke: sits on a roof sulking*  
Shino: in the forest talking to bugs*  
Kiba: playing with akamaru*  
Tenten neji and lee are at the training grounds*  
Naruto: leaves his house and walks down the street to the hokages office*  
Hinata:heads to the hogkages office as well*  
Naruto: rushes into the hokages office* grandma tsunade! So whats todays mission  
Hinata : walks in behind naruto *  
Tsunade: ah hinata naruto ur both here now ive called u 2 for this mission I need u to head to the gensure forest and retreave a rare flower the crimson lotus it only blooms once every 5 years  
Naruto: urgh just getting a flower  
Hinata: yes lady tsunade but who will be are third member  
Tsunade: no one it will just be u and naruto  
Hinata:blushes* in head* a mission with just naruto what am I gonna do what am I gonna say* ok lady tsunade  
*they leave the village*  
They reach the forest*  
Night falls*  
Hinata: we should set up camp  
*a hour later the tents set up and there sitting by a camp fire silently staring at there food*  
Naruto: so hinata how are things going at home  
Hinata: huh oh um there ok u kno familys being family  
Naruto: yea *sets his food down and leaves the camp site*  
Hinata:*in head* damn I messed up again I rlly wanna tell him how I feel but *sighs*  
Naruto: sits by a tree and stares at the moon*  
Hinata: *walks over to him* naruto u ok  
Naruto: yea im fine why  
Hinata: um just wanted to make sure is all  
A kunai flys out of nowhere *naruto tackles hinata out of the way*  
Naruto: gets up* ok whos there!  
A man sits on a branch in a tree snickering* hehehe aww u pushed her out of the way im known as nukari  
Nukari: now then *throws 5 kunais at hinata* naruto blocks them all and makes 2 shadow clones and attacks nukari*  
Nukari: jumps out of the way and destroys both shadow clones then appers behind hinata: now now dont move or ill kill her  
Hinata: steps on his foot hard* breaks free*  
Nukari*throws 3 kunais hitting her in the back and anthor 2 in the leg and arm*  
Hinata falls to the ground*  
Naruto attacks nakuri with the rasengon* die!  
Nakari*jumps away* anthor time kiddies  
Naruto rushes over to hinata and takes the kunais out and carrys her back to camp and into the tent* ok first thing I have to do is check her wounds  
Naruto blushes a tiny bit as he takes her shirt and pants off noticing shes not wearing a bra and her panties got cut by the kunai* her uses some healing ounment and bandages her wounds then lays a cover over her body and sits beside her*  
Hinata wakes up a few minutes later noticing shes naked and covers herself franticly*  
Naruto: so ur awake already thats good  
Hinata: notices the bandages* naruto did u  
Naruto: yea ur clouths are over in the corner I had to bandage ur wounds  
Hinata: thx naruto *jumps up and hugs him tight as the cover slips and she falls ontop of him and passes out*  
Naruto: blushes* I guess she needs more rest* he trys to move but cant so he wraps his arms around hinata and holds her close*  
Hinata: talks in sleep* n-naruto-kun  
Naruto: looks at her* yes  
Hinata: i-I love you  
Naruto: *blushes* h-hinata  
Hinata: I love u naruto  
Hinata: wakes up alil*  
Naruto: hinata I well I love you 2  
Hinata*blushes and burrs her face in naruto chest*  
Naruto* lifts hinatas head and kisses her deeply*  
Hinata:*blushes hard and almost faints but kisses back passionitly*in head* I cant beilive this is happening* breaks the kiss and sits up*pulls blanket over her* um naruto  
Naruto: yes  
Hinata: um can I get dressed  
Naruto: um sure  
Naruto leaves the tent*  
Hinata: stands up but falls and fits her leg on something and screams*  
Naruto rushes in and picks her up* u ok hinata  
Hinata: y-yea*heart pounds hard* kisses him deeply*  
Naruto: kisses back and lays her down*


End file.
